And the Two Shall be as One
by ShitaeTenshi
Summary: Their final year at OZ Univ., Duo, Trowa and Quatre find themselves swept into a conflict eons old. AU, eventual yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title: And the Two Shall Be as One  
Author: ShitaeTenshi (shitaetenshi (at) hotmail . com)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
General Warnings: AU, some OOC (trying to keep that to a minimum), angst, sap, supernatural and just about everything else  
Summary: It's the beginning of Duo, Trowa and Quatre's fourth, and final, year at OZ University, located in the picturesque town of Sanq. But a shadow lies over the three friends as they return, a shadow that formed during their break, a shadow that stretches back to a past life none of them remember.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Urm, not really sure  
Pairings: 2+3+4, 1+5, 2xH at beginning of fic, eventual 1+2+3+4+5, 2+H, 1x2x1, possibly others as well

Quick Key  
"blah" speaking  
'blah' thoughts

—

Icy fingers trailed along his arms as he floated, suspended in mid air. The fingers ghosted along, running over his chest, tracing each of his scars. "Beloved," a husky voice whispered, the air hardly stirring.

Duo sat bolt upright in his bed, eyes wide, panting as sweat poured off him. Slowly getting himself under control he looked around and realized where he was. With a groan he fell back, one arm flung over his eyes. 'That damned dream again.'

"Beloved."

The whisper sent shivers up the braided youths arms, instantly drying the sweat. A knock on the door sent Duo sitting up once more.

Quatre stuck his head in the room. "You okay Duo?"

"Yeah, just a dream." Duo ran a hand through his bangs, not noticing them sticking up as his hand left.

"Want to talk about it?"

Duo thought for a few minutes. "Yeah, yeah I would." He threw his sheet off, swinging his legs over. "Cocoa in the living room?"

The two young men headed downstairs, both carefully inching over the faulty step. They made their way to the small kitchen, Duo grabbing their mugs as Quatre dug the chocolate mix out. Duo placed the saucepan on the stove as Quatre took the milk out of the fridge, both men moving perfectly; they had done this dance before. Soon the rich aroma filled the tiny Victorian house.

Duo sank into his favorite chair, hands wrapped around the full mug, face bathed in the steam as he inhaled the sweet scent.

Quatre took a small sip after gently blowing to cool the dark liquid. "So what happened?"

Staring into his mug, Duo thought about how to answer. With a sigh he began. "It started two months ago, shortly after summer break began. I began to have this … dream. It's always the same although sometimes I wake up earlier into it than others. Damn thing has completely messed up my life and I was kinda hoping it would end now that I was back, ya know?"

Quatre nodded as he continued to sip his cocoa. "So what happens in the dream?"

Duo took a gulp of hot chocolate before answering. "I'm floating in the air. It's dark so I can't tell where I am. Then these cold hands start to undress me. That's when I wake up, before I'm completely undressed. Although each time I lose more and more clothing before I can force myself awake. Except for tonight." He shuddered.

"Something happened." Quatre kept his voice soft as he watched his friend.

Duo let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah. Once," he gulped before continuing, "once my clothes were gone those cold fingers roamed all over my arms and chest. They seemed to like my scars," he gave a weak grin. It rapidly faded under Quatre's even stare. Duo took another large gulp, not noticing the scalding liquid. "There was a voice."

Quatre waited for Duo to continue, prodding when it became evident that the chestnut haired man wouldn't. "What did it say?"

Duo hunched around the mug, knees protectively drawing up. "Beloved," he whispered, his voice barely audible. "It, no, he, called me beloved." The mug was hastily placed on a nearby table as Duo curled into a small ball.

Staring into his own mug, Quatre pondered what his friend said. "Do you recall the exact day your dream began?"

"Yeah," came the muffled reply. "June 28."

The mug slipped through Quatre's nerveless fingers to land with a clatter on the rug. Duo looked up in surprise, concern growing at the expression on Quatre's face. "Q? What is it?"

"The same day," came the reply. "Exactly the same day." Quatre's already pale face went even whiter.

"Talk to me Q; the same day as what?" Duo sat up, his fears forgotten as he focused on his friend.

Quatre trembled slightly. "The day your dream started I … the reason I knew something was bothering you … I can …" He focused on Duo, white showing all around his irises. "I can feel what other people are feeling."

"And it started the same day as my dreams." Quatre nodded, his face slowly regaining color. Duo ran a hand through his bangs with a shaky laugh. "Right. So, what's your course load look like this semester?"

Quatre rapidly blinked before managing his own shaky laugh. "Oh, you know. The usual 'pile on the credits until I break.' I'm surprised they still let me do it. You?"

"Some nice light courses to fill in those pesky core requirements but the best one will be Metal 1. They're gonna let me play with the torches this year!"

An honest laugh escaped Quatre despite his efforts to hold it in. The look of injury on Duo's face merely fueled it. The two spent the rest of the night chatting about classes and professors, neither mentioning what had been revealed previously.

—

Deep blue eyes lazily opened, dark lashes framing them perfectly. A chuckle escaped pursed lips, the dry sound reverberating throughout the room. The lips parted, a husky voice joining the echoes. "Beloved. I have finally found you again. Soon we'll be as we were meant. And nothing shall keep me from you."

—

Duo ran down the stairs, barreling into the lanky Latin. "Tro!" he shouted gleefully, wrapping his arms around the young man.

Trowa laughed as he hugged back. "It's good to see you too Duo. But was it really necessary to almost knock me over?"

Duo pulled back and winked. "Would you rather I knocked you up?" He bolted as the other tried to respond, laughing maniacally.

"I see Duo already greeted you," Quatre chuckled as Trowa continued to gape. "Third floor is completely open, I'll help bring your stuff up."

"Thanks." Trowa ruefully shook his head. "It figures you two already claimed the second floor."

Duo stuck his head around the corner. "Whaddya expect?"

Trowa grinned, his eyes gleaming. "Easy, draw for them." He laughed as Duo blew a raspberry. "If you would help me bring my stuff in I'll treat you to ice cream."

"Deal!" Duo cheerfully walked over, stretching his arms. "Lead the way, Kemosabe."

Trowa chuckled again as he headed back to his pickup, Duo and Quatre bickering behind him as they followed. It was good to be among friends once more. His mirth slowly died as he recalled the strange events of the past two months. He hoped his two friends could help him understand what was happening to him.

—

"Your paperwork is in order, just sign here and we'll finish."

Wufei scrawled his name where the secretary indicated, impatient to end the tedium.

"Very good Mr. Chang. Here's the address for your room; as I'm sure you're aware all transfer students are housed off campus their first year here. If you wish to live on campus next year then you'll have to file a request with us." She handed him a slip of paper, smiling brightly. "There are three full time students already housed there, I'm sure they'll help you become acquainted. Oh, and another student will be living there once he arrives."

"Thank you." Wufei inclined his head, leaving the cramped office. Standing on the steps, he took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp mountain air. 'I know who that other transfer student will be.' He smirked, casually strolling to his vehicle, packed with only some of his belongings. He sniffed the air once more, a faint line appearing between his eyebrows.

'Someone here is going through the Change. More than one someone. Yuy, I pray you're right.'

—

Duo had just left the house to fetch the last of Trowa's belongings when a red SUV pulled into the small parking lot. "Hey! No parking here! Tenants only!" He waved at the sign posted on the side of the building. "Oi!" he yelled again when the driver, a young man of Chinese descent, opened the door.

"I heard you the first time." Wufei left the door open, studying the young man before him. 'Yes. He's the one. But he's not the only one here going through the Change. There are two others nearby.' Wufei continued as though no time had passed. "Housing informed me a room had been reserved here for me."

Duo smacked his forehead, dragging his hand down. "You're a transfer, aren't you," his voice came muffled from behind the palm of his hand. He peered through his fingers, watching Wufei nod. "Shit. Eh, sorry 'bout that. Moving in can get crazy 'round here and there're barely enough spaces here for us. Name's Duo Maxwell. Pleasure to met you." Duo walked forward, extending a hand.

Wufei took the offered hand, shaking it once. "Wufei Chang. No need to apologize, it's perfectly understandable. I take it you also live here."

"Yeah; I was just grabbing Tro's last things when you pulled in. If you grab some stuff, I can show you one of the open rooms." Wufei inclined his head, taking his duffle along with his swords. Duo raised an eyebrow, not commenting. "C'mon, follow me."

Wufei followed the braided man, admiring the fine architecture surrounding him. Duo led him in, warning him about the faulty step as they went to the third floor.

"Oi, Tro! Here's the last of your stuff." Duo headed to the middle room, standing in the open doorway. "Where you want it? Oh, and this is Wufei, he's one of the transfers rooming here." He jerked his head back. "So be nice to him, 'kay?" Duo grinned at Wufei, his entire body telling the Chinese man he's just fooling around. "Tro's the tall one with the weird gravity hair and Quat's the blondie."

"Duo, your introductions leave a lot to be desired," Trowa dryly stated as he took the pile from the braided man. "My name is Trowa Barton, pleasure to meet you. The rooms to either side are free. That one," he nodded to his left, "is above the bathroom while that one," he nodded to the right, "is above Duo's room. Your choice."

Wufei smiled. "I think I'll take the one above the bathroom. I know I can sleep through those sounds." Trowa and Wufei shared a smirk as Duo protested.

"I don't make that much noise guys!"

Quatre chuckled, finished putting Trowa's books up. "I really should record you sometime Duo. Then you'll understand." Quatre inclined his head. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. My room is right below. Will you need help with your things?"

"Thank you but there isn't much more. The rest of my belongings are being shipped over." Wufei studied the three men. 'All three are going through the Change; they started only a few months ago. And I'm the first to find them.' He quickly brought himself back to the present. "Would it be possible for someone to show me this town? I didn't get a good look during my visit."

Duo grinned. "Sure thing! Tro here promised me some ice cream; we'll show you the sights along the way. Let's let Tro finish setting his stuff up; Q and I can help grab the rest of your stuff."

Quatre shook his head in disbelief as Duo volunteered him.

Wufei inclined his head, accepting the offer. "My thanks." In short time they had the SUV emptied. They were about to leave when Trowa veered to the phone.

"Trowa?" Quatre watched, puzzled, as Trowa quickly dialed a number.

"I forgot to tell Clyde which truck I was bringing. Wufei, could you tell me what type of vehicle you have and the plates? The manager keeps a list of authorized vehicles." Wufei quickly rattled off the information.

"Meet'cha outside!" Duo hollered, Trowa waving a hand as the three left.

"Is it usually unruly for move-in?" Wufei looked up and down the small side street, not seeing a major amount of activity.

"Most students will be arriving in the next few days. You managed to beat the mad rush."

"One of the many perks to living off campus," Duo chimed in. Wufei slowly nodded, thinking of a few others. "So what'cha studying?"

Wufei smiled. "History." For some reason, this amused him.

"Oh?" Duo and Quatre glanced at each other. "Any particular time or area?" Duo continued.

"The ancient near and far east." That small smile remained on his lips. "A personal interest. Yourselves?"

"Duo's in a fine art program while I'm studying business management. Trowa will eventually be going for a veterinary degree but he's taking pre-med right now."

Wufei looked around again, glancing down the street to the rest of the town. "I'm surprised to find all these programs here."

Duo grinned as Trowa joined them outside. "Yeah, Sanq's a pretty unique college for its size. Let's go!" He led the way, Wufei following close behind, Trowa and Quatre slightly farther back.

The four eventually made it to the ice cream parlor, Duo pointing out all the better restaurants, stores and other areas. As they entered the parlor, Wufei commented, "I'm surprised to see an indoor ice cream parlor this far north."

"It also doubles as a coffee shop and you will not find a better cup o' joe anywhere in this town. Hiya Gladys!" Duo leaned over the counter to get a better view of today's offerings while Trowa and Quatre grabbed their usual booth.

"Wha'cha wan love?" A matronly older woman walked over, wiping her hands with her apron.

"I'm only paying for three scoops!" Trowa yelled over before Duo could order. The braided man pouted, causing Gladys to snicker. "And the usual for myself, if you would Gladys." Still snickering, Gladys began scooping out a variety of flavors, depositing them into two bowls.

"Ya wan yers too, Quatre dear?" Gladys looked over the counter, hands still moving. He nodded, smiling as he watched her easily prepare the two treats. "An ha' ya choosen wha'cha wan love?"

Duo continued to peer over the counter, still unable to decide. "They're all so good; how am I supposed to choose just three? Any idea what you want Wufei? Gladys, this is Wufei, one of the transfers living with us this year."

Wufei politely inclined his head. "A pleasure."

Gladys burst out laughing as she placed the two finished dishes on the upper counter. "Hon, ya donna need ta be so po-lite. Seeings its yer first tyme, lemme fix ya da house fav-or-ite. An seeings yer treatin', ain't no mo' fer it." She nodded to Trowa as he collected the first two dishes.

"Why don't you try it?" Trowa suggested. "If you don't like it you can always share part of mine or Quatre's."

"Very well, I'll try the house favorite." He smiled at Gladys. "And I'll try to be more … casual."

Still chuckling under her breath, Gladys quickly made a non-traditional banana split. The banana was carefully cut into quarters, each piece placed on the edge of a square dish. Next came the ice cream, a scoop of four different flavors; one of French vanilla, one of double chocolate, one of a strawberry flavor that was more strawberry than it was ice cream, and one flavor Wufei couldn't visually identify although it too was white. Atop the ice cream came the whipped cream drizzled with fudge, caramel, sprinkles, strawberries and a cherry. She placed the completed desert on the upper counter, winking at Wufei. "Dig in hon! Now den love, wha'cha ha'in'?"

Duo beamed at the older woman, finally deciding. "I'll have three scoops of Decedent Chocolate topped with whipped cream, fudge, sprinkles, nuts, strawberries, cookie crumbs and a cherry. In a glass."

Quatre groaned when he heard Duo's order, burying his head in his hands. "He'll be up all night," he moaned.

Trowa glanced down at the blond as he ate his treat. "You're the one who roomed next to him," he reminded Quatre, completely unsympathetic.

"I know, I know; but you're the one that promised him ice cream with one limit, three scoops." Quatre slumped in the seat, head resting on the table. "At least classes don't start tomorrow."

Wufei slid into the booth, taking the open side across from Trowa and Quatre. "I take it there's a reason for this?" He started eating, pleasantly surprised to find out the unknown flavor was coconut.

"Duo and ice cream is a dangerous combination. Throw in chocolate and you're asking for trouble." Trowa glanced down at the back of Quatre's head. "Your ice cream is melting," he helpfully informed the blond. Quatre glared at Trowa before digging into his dish.

Duo sniffed disdainfully as he sat down. "You guys are just jealous." He cheerfully dug in, playfully bantering between bites with the other two, even getting Wufei to join in.

—

A/N

Ah, the first part! I'm nowhere near done with this one but I figured I'd at least get this small bit up. I got the idea for this story after reading a bunch of other fics where Duo is a vampire seducing Heero. I thought it was a neat idea and decided to write one, with my own spin of course. For one thing, Heero will be perusing Duo and there won't be any vampires; supernatural entities to be sure but no vamps, sorry. I already did a fic with them (grin). Anyways, that's where I started with this story. This is going to be a slow builder so be prepared for a long run. As always, reviews are welcome, especially critiques, any flames will be used to make smores.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: And the Two Shall Be as One  
Author: ShitaeTenshi (shitaetenshi (at) hotmail . com)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
General Warnings: AU, some OOC (trying to keep that to a minimum), angst, sap, supernatural and just about everything else  
Summary: It's the beginning of Duo, Trowa and Quatre's fourth, and final, year at OZ University, located in the picturesque town of Sanq. But a shadow lies over the three friends as they return, a shadow that formed during their break, a shadow that stretches back to a past life none of them remember.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Urm, not really sure  
Pairings: 2+3+4, 1+5, 2xH at beginning of fic, eventual 1+2+3+4+5, 2+H, 1x2x1, possibly others as well

Quick Key  
"blah" speaking  
'blah' thoughts

—

"Sir, there's been a development." Treize looked up momentarily before returning to his pruning.

"Oh?" He placed the clipped rose branches in a wagon to be composted. "There's something wrong with the school, Lady?"

Une shook her head, her loose hair shifting in the light breeze. "Not with the school but with one of the students. There is a student going through the Change."

Treize put down his shears, devoting his full attention. "You're certain of this?" Une nodded. "Find out who it is; they'll need to be guided." Treize paused, a small line forming on his brow. "Get a list of transfer students as well; we'll need to keep a look out for any other Ancients."

"Right away Sir." Lady Une nodded sharply before leaving. Treize looked off into the distance as she left.

"It has been a while since someone went through the Change, I wonder why the delay." Still pondering, Treize absently picked the shears back up, returning to his pruning.

—

The four young men spent the rest of the day chatting away as they sat in the living room of the small Victorian house. Wufei learned about most of the professors and their various quirks, including which ones you had to watch out for. As dusk approached Wufei withdrew to his room, claiming travel fatigue.

As he closed the door to his room Wufei stiffened. "Show yourself; I know you're here." He slowly scanned the room, stopping when he faced the small window. "Yuy."

The air shimmered as a pale, ghostly figure of a young man turned visible. "As alert as ever," the specter spoke in Japanese. "What can you tell me."

Wufei smirked slightly as he leaned against the door. "Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," he replied in the same language, the smile widening when Heero growled. "He's here."

"You're certain?"

Wufei nodded. "He's in this very house, a fact I'm sure you're going to verify later. There are also two others here and they're all going through the Change."

The pale image of Heero paced back and forth. "Three at the same time; this is unprecedented. Treize and Une are rumored to be in the area; have either of them made a move?"

"No. I'm the first Ancient to interact with them." Wufei paused, listening intently. "One of them is heading up, I'll tell you more tomorrow." Heero nodded, fading from sight.

As he straightened up his hastily placed possessions, Wufei listened as someone entered a room on the floor below him, Duo's room he realized. The footsteps faded as the person, presumably Duo, went back downstairs. 'I have a feeling that Maxwell only makes noise to annoy those around him; I almost couldn't hear him. We are going to have our work cut out Yuy.' Wufei carefully placed his swords on their stand, sinking into a lotus before them. Once down, he cleared his mind and entered meditation.

—

Duo paused on the top step, looking up at the third floor. 'I coulda sworn there was someone else up there.' He shook his head, trying to clear the unsettling feeling. 'Better get back; Tro said he had somethin' to tell us.' Sketchbook and pencils held close, Duo silently walked down, avoiding the faulty step with practiced ease. He settled down into his favorite chair, one leg thrown over the arm with the sketchbook propped against it. Securing all but one pencil in his braid Duo began to draw. "So what did you want to tell us Tro?"

Trowa leaned forward, elbows propped on his knees as he stared into his empty mug. "Something started to … change during the summer."

Duo immediately stopped, putting his materials down on the coffee table as he sat up. He shared a look with Quatre before turning to Trowa. "Do we want to take this talk someplace more private?"

"Definitely." Quatre looked at his two friends. "Trowa, do you still have that lab key?"

"Yeah." Trowa nodded as he stood, the three of them slipping out of the house and into Beckett Hall, the science hall. As silently as they could they made their way to one of the inner labs. Trowa pulled the shield down over the door window as he turned on the lights, ensuring none seeped out into the hall to betray their presence. "Something's been happening to the two of you as well." Trowa leaned against one of the tables, his hands stuffed in his front pockets.

"Yeah." Duo rifled a hand through his bangs as he sat on another table, his foot absently twitching. "What's been goin' on with you?"

"I'm not quite certain." Frowning, Trowa stared at the floor, silently demanding answers. The floor failed to co-operate. "It's as though everything's become clearer. Sounds are sharper, more distinct. Objects and colors stand out more. But it doesn't happen all the time and I can never predict when it will happen." He looked up at Duo and Quatre. "And it started …"

"June 28," the other two finished for him. The three fell silent for a minute.

"Yeah," Trowa broke the strained silence. He began to pace, feeling the need to move for some reason. "So what's happened to the two of you?"

"I can … sense what other people are feeling." Quatre absently played with the hem of his shirt. "But like you, I can't always sense them. Except," he paused, chewing on his bottom lip for a second before continuing, "except with the two of you. I know exactly how the two of you feel, but it's muffled."

"Dampened?" Duo looked down at the tiled floor, trying to out stare it. He failed. "Maybe 'cause you want to make sure we're alright but you also don't want to intrude."

"That does make sense Quatre." Trowa grinned as Quatre heaved a sigh of relief. That smile faded as he turned to face Duo. "And you Duo? What's happened with you?"

Duo continued to stare at the floor as the seconds ticked by. Just as Trowa was about to ask again Duo answered. "I've been … having this dream." He continued to stare at the floor, not elaborating.

Trowa frowned as he stared at his friend's bowed head. "What kind of dream?"

Duo pulled his legs up, propping his heels on the edge of the table. He leaned forward slightly, resting his chin on his knees as he hugged his legs closer. "It starts with me floating somewhere, somewhere dark. Then these … hands, cold hands … strip my clothes from me. Sometimes I wake when I've only lost my shirt, but I've always managed to wake up before losing everything. Except…" Duo swallowed, trying to wet his drying throat, "except for last night. Those cold, so cold hands took all my cloths from me. Then a voice spoke, and he, yeah, he, called me beloved." Duo shivered as the memory bubbled up.

Trowa let out an explosive breath. "Damn. That's…"

"Not all." Duo lifted his head, meeting his friends eyes. "Don't know if it's anything, but just before I came back from my room tonight, I coulda sworn Wufei was talkin' with someone, and I don't mean over the phone."

Trowa's frown deepened as Quatre continued to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. "You heard someone else up there?"

Duo shook his head, the end of his braid slithering along the top of the table. "Naw, couldn't hear a thing. More like I knew Wufei was up there and I knew he was talkin' to someone. It's…" He paused, eyes widening as they focused on some unseen object.

"Guys," he whispered, voice strangled, "we gotta get outta here now." Just as he finished speaking Trowa could just hear the faint sound of footsteps on the level above them, the night guard on his patrol. Not questioning his friends, Quatre joined them as the trio hurried out, erasing any sign of their presence as they left.

Once a level down they paused, listening as Jacob, the night guard, continued his rounds, walking the floor they'd so hastily vacated. As one they heaved a sigh of relief when the door closed behind him.

"Up to the fourth level and wait for him to leave the third or back to the house?" Quatre looked back up the stairwell before answering Duo.

"Back to the house; let's not push our luck any more."

"Agreed. But I think we should meet again after finding out what we can." Trowa looked at his two friends. "This can't be a coincidence." They agreed to meet again in two nights at an old study hall nobody used anymore and slipped back to the house.

—

Treize watched Une from over the rim of his teacup. "So what did you find that couldn't wait until the morning?"

Une leaned forward slightly, the leather chair under her creaking as she shifted her weight. "There are two Ancients on their way here." She paused, getting Treize's full attention before continuing. "Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang."

Treize carefully put the cup down, folding his hands and resting them on the desk. "I see. Where did Housing place them?"

"Three Pearl Street." Une paused again. "Sir, I drove by there before coming here and … the ones going through the Change are there as well."

Treize's eyebrows rose slightly. "Ones? More than one student is going through the Change?"

Une nodded. "From the scent, all three of the students. And I'm afraid it gets worse." She slid a folder across the desk. "Look."

Opening the folder, Treize read the first students dossier, Quatre Winner. He studied the attached photo, not finding the significance. It was the same for the second student, Trowa Barton. The moment he flipped to the third student, Treize felt his blood freeze. "My god. It's happening again." He picked up the picture, a slight tremble the only indication how shocked he was. "How did we miss this? It's an exact likeness."

"I don't know Sir. But if Yuy and Chang are heading here then He will too." She shifted again. "Sir, what is your plan?"

Treize carefully placed the photo back into the folder, closing it. He folded his hands, placing them atop the folder as he thought. "We find out what Yuy and Chang plan to do. These are my students and I will do whatever I can to protect them. Obviously, those two manipulated the system; otherwise the odds of getting rooms at that address are slim. Do we know when Yuy and Chang are supposed to arrive?"

Une nodded. "Chang's already here and Yuy is expected to arrive tomorrow."

"Then in two days we meet with them; an unannounced visit would be best." His gaze flickered down to the closed folder. "The fact that Yuy and Chang have enrolled implies they have no murderous intents."

"Then they likely intend to fight Him." Une looked directly into Treize's eyes. "Again."

Pushing back Treize stood, heading to his private library. "Start making preparations. We'll implement that plan should the situation dictate it."

"Yes Sir!" Une all but saluted as she stood, hurrying out of the room. Stretching out a mental hand Treize deftly undid a complex series of locks, a small door popping open in the side paneling. He slipped through the narrow opening, the door automatically locking behind him, the folder still laying on his desk.

For several minutes the room remained undisturbed. Then, without warning, the folder flipped open, papers fluttering as something rapidly scanned through. The movement stopped as suddenly as it began, a brief calm descending on the room before one of the pens floated up from the holder. It moved to hover over a small notepad, suspended motionless for half a minute before descending downward. A series of quick swipes followed before the pen returned to its holder, the room stilling once more. The folder, left open to the last file, stared blankly at the ceiling as it and the message waited.

—

A/N

And the second part's up! I'm so sorry for the long delay; I just do NOT function well in heat. Throw in any humidity and I'm done for. But it's finally cooled down to a comfortable level so my fics are back on track! Woohoo! Many thanks to those that have reviewed the first chapter (I hope I didn't lose any of you!) and as always, reviews are welcome, especially critiques, any flames will be used to make smores.

edit - noticed some probelms with the top info, uploaded corrected version (grumble)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: And the Two Shall Be as One  
Author: ShitaeTenshi (shitaetenshi (at) hotmail (dot) com)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
General Warnings: AU, some OOC (trying to keep that to a minimum), angst, sap, supernatural and just about everything else  
Summary: It's the beginning of Duo, Trowa and Quatre's fourth, and final, year at OZ University, located in the picturesque town of Sanq. But a shadow lies over the three friends as they return, a shadow that formed during their break, a shadow that stretches back to a past life none of them remember.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Urm, not really sure  
Pairings: 2+3+4, 1+5, 2xH at beginning of fic, eventual 1+2+3+4+5, 2+H, 1x2x1, possibly others as well

Quick Key  
"blah" speaking  
'blah' thoughts

—

"Morning guys," Duo called around a mouthful of toast as Trowa and Quatre entered the small kitchen. He pushed off of the counter he'd been leaning against, getting out of their way.

"Morning Duo," Quatre absently returned the greeting, digging out his mug while the automatic coffee maker shut off.

"Any plans today Duo?" Trowa fished out a small frying pan, placing it on an open burner before going to the fridge. He expertly cracked three eggs, only pausing to ask if anyone else wanted some. The other two politely declined.

Duo gulped down his juice, washing down the toast before answering. "Figured I'd get my books today then swing by an' see if Hilde's back."

Quatre shot him a sharp look, catching the slight change in his voice. "Things alright between the two of you?" He slid around Trowa, getting the milk for his coffee. "They seemed fine at the end of last semester."

"I … ah … didn't exactly see her as often as she wanted." He swirled the cup, watching the designs in the liquid. "Didn't help that she'd stop by right after … well…"

"One of the dreams," Quatre finished for him. "I hope you can fix things; you both suit eachother."

Duo half-grinned, "Thanks Quatre." He popped the last piece of toast in, drowning it as he drained the remainder of his juice. Quickly rinsing it out and putting it back he headed out of the kitchen. "Catch you later guys! Morning Wufei!" Duo vanished down the hallway, the outside door slamming shut just as Wufei entered the kitchen.

He glanced over his shoulder as he leaned against the doorjam. "Is this … typical?"

Quatre laughed as he stirred his coffee. "For Duo to be up and chipper this early, yes. No matter how little sleep he gets he's always up early. And cheerful."

Trowa spooned out his scrambled eggs, carefully placing them onto his plate. "We've tried. Numerous times."

A strained silence overcame the room as Wufei watched the two friends have their breakfast. Quatre finally broke the silence.

"What's bothering you Wufei?" He watched the Chinese man from over the rim of his mug, his eyes unreadable.

Wufei met the gaze, his own eyes equally undecipherable. "The three of you seem rather … welcoming to someone you only met yesterday."

"We're sharing a house," Trowa pointed out, one shoulder rotating in a half-shrug. "Why make it difficult?"

"Duo and I are rather outgoing anyways," Quatre added. "And it does help when you're new somewhere."

Trowa chuckled, remembering back. "Duo grabbed you by the cuff of your shirt when he first met you, didn't he."

Quatre ducked his head, hiding a faint blush of embarrassment. "Well, yes. But it worked out." He finished his coffee, face going serious as he placed down his mug. "When our other housemate arrives we'll have a meeting. We'll need to come up with a cleaning schedule and a list of house rules. It's to…"

"Stop any disputes before they can happen." Wufei nodded in agreement. "I have no objections."

"Good!" Quatre beamed at him, placing his rinsed mug back in the cupboard. "For right now, pots and pans are communal; you use it, you wash it. Mugs are personal but cups are free for anyone to use. Food, unless labeled, is also for everyone. We often get an interesting mixture of "free food"."

Grinning wryly, Trowa scrubbed the pan he'd used. "That's an understatement. Last year you could find miso soup next to burrito's and pancake batter."

Wufei couldn't stop the chuckle at that mental image. 'The bonds they've forged are strong. Maybe strong enough.' A faint psychic thread attempted to reach the house, howling in frustration as it encountered Wufei's barrier. He smiled, not missing Quatre's sharp glance. 'You'll have to try harder than that,' he mentally snarled, preparing to fight the intruder. The distant presence withdrew for now.

—

Humming to himself, Duo balanced his short stack of books on one hand as he rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute!" Bare feet slapped against a hardwood floor as the occupant ran for the door. Duo smothered a grin as Hilde yanked the door open, her tank top falling off one shoulder and her hair everywhere. "Dou!" She skidded to a stop, blinking in shock. "Come in. I'm still in the middle of unpacking; wasn't expecting anyone." She moved to one side, giving Duo just enough room to brush past. "Didn't think I'd see you so soon." She leaned against the closed door, head cocked to one side as she watched him.

Dropping his books on the only free table space, Duo carelessly shrugged. "Figured I'd surprise you," he threw over a shoulder, surveying the chaos. "Did you bring everything?" he joked, laughing.

"Ha ha." Hilde slapped the back of his head, walking to the kitchen. "What brings you here?"

"I, ah, wanted to apologize for the summer." Duo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Placing her carton down, she turned to face him. "Really. This better be one heck of an apology." She folded her arms, one hip braced against the oven door.

Immediately dropping to his knees, Duo clasped his hands together, his face pleading. "Most beauteous and generous of all women, please find it within your kind heart to forgive this lowly, unworthy and insignificant male. He has no excuse for his behavior and finds even words fail him at the sight of your glorious countenance." He nestled his still clasped hands under his chin, eyes as pitiful as he could make them as he stared up at her.

She never stood a chance. Hilde tried vainly to keep from laughing as she gazed down at Duo who hadn't moved once he finished. Her eyes started twinkling under his constant assault, lips twitching as she fought to keep them straight. With a full-body laugh she lost it, doubling over as the mirth spilled out. "Alright already, apology accepted! Please stop that!"

Duo's attitude changed in a flash, grinning wildly as he sprang up. The two spent the remainder of the day getting Hilde settled into her apartment, taking a brief break for lunch.

—

The shadowy figure of a man paced within a darkened room, his steps crisp with suppressed rage. He stopped mid-step, his foot poised in the air. Slowly the foot lowered as the head raised, the man staring at some unseen object. As suddenly as he stopped, he turned, leaving the dark room.

—

Dusk had fallen by the time Duo made it back to three Pearl Street. An unknown vehicle, presumably the fifth housemate's, seemed to glare balefully at him as he bounded up the side steps. Still giddy from his visit with Hilde, Duo stuck out his tongue at it, grinning when the car seemed to jerk back in surprise. He turned to continue up the steps when he froze, turning to face the car once more.

An ordinary car, slightly sportier than most students could afford, sat in the house's parking lot.

"Okay Maxwell," Duo muttered, rubbing his eyes, "you have got to find out what's goin' on." The car remained unpersonified as he stared at it a third time.

The side door slapped open, preventing any further observations. "So you're joining us for dinner tonight I see." Trowa stood in the doorway, light spilling out around him. "Come on, it's getting cold."

Duo grinned in thanks as he climbed the remaining steps. "Take it I've got dish duty then." Trowa just snorted. "I'll take that as a yes. So who's our final housemate?"

"Heero Yuy. He arrived about half an hour after you left." Trowa closed the door, automatically locking it. "There's … something strange about him."

"Oh?" Duo glanced up momentarily, spooning sauce onto his plate, practically drowning the noodles. "Whadda ya mean?"

Trowa shook his head, frustrated he couldn't pin down just what it was. "I don't know but Quatre sensed it too. Just like with Wufei."

"Thought there was something off about him," Duo muttered, grabbing a fork. "Glad it's not just me. What did Quat suggest?"

"Wait and see." Trowa sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Everyone is in the study room. We'll have the meeting while you eat." The two headed out of the kitchen towards the side room, dubbed the study room when the three had first learned of its acoustic dampening abilities. Trowa pushed the door open, the voices of the others, especially their last housemate, now audible.

The blood froze in Duo's veins when he heard that voice, exactly the same from his nightmares. Then one small difference filtered through, thawing him with relief. Yes, the voices were similar, almost identical. But this person … sounded warmer. Duo absently wondered if their hands would be warm, quickly shaking his head to clear the image. 'Focus, Maxwell.'

"Come on Duo," Quatre interrupted the conversation, jumping up to help his friend. "We've been waiting for almost an hour now." His face grew concerned as he drew closer. "Did something happen?" Worry radiated from his eyes.

Forcing some cheer into his voice Duo shook his head. "Nah, nothing to worry about. I probably just overdid it helping Hil. You must be Heero!" Duo grinned as the only unknown person turned to face him. "Pleased to metcha! Sorry I can't shake yer hand but …" He shrugged, indicating his plate, not feeling all that guilty.

Heero nodded gravely, his face strangely serious. For a second Duo was reminded of the car's expression but the moment passed. Then a portion of his mind clicked as he sat down. 'I've felt this before; last night, when I knew Wufei was talkin' to someone. This is the guy he was talkin' to. But Tro just said he got here this morning. Curiouser and curiouser I believe is the expression.' He brought his wandering mind to task, focusing on their yearly meeting.

—

A/N

And part three is up! WooHoo! Just to warn people, I don't know how often I'll be able to update this; two full-time jobs, apartment to keep up, friends to see, other hobbies to do, I'm sure most of you get the picture. But don't despair! When I start a fic I have a definite ending in mind so no fic will languish unfinished forever (it will just feel like it). As always, reviews are welcome, especially critiques, any flames will be used to make smores.


End file.
